


Knight Takes Princess

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Black Emporium 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, make-up sex, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Sereda Aeducan belonged to Gorim Saelac. Just because he married someone else, doesn't change that fact. Their reunion in Denerim reminds them both of what they'd do for and to each other.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac, Female Warden/Gorim Saelac, Gorim Saelac/Warden
Series: Black Emporium 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924909
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful betas and lovely friends <3 I would be crazy without you. I'd like to specifically thank: 
> 
> [Blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey)  
> [LostinFantasies38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38)  
> [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama)  
> [TheRareFereldanCatLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareFereldanCatLord/pseuds/TheRareFereldanCatLord)  
> [Coryfirelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryfirelion)  
> [Tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly)
> 
> You all beta'd and supported me for different fics in the Exchange for me and I cannot remember who did what SO just let it be known I appreciate all of you for your love and support.

Sereda knew it wasn’t over when she stalked away from Gorim in the market, but she wanted it to be. It wasn’t the first time she’d left him seething, but it was the first time she’d felt tears in her own throat.

How dare he? How _dare_ he make his way to the surface and waste himself between another woman’s legs? How _dare_ he turn his back on her?

He _belonged_ to her, she was _his_ Princess. How _dare_ he forget?

How dare he break her heart?

His fist pummeled on the door to her room at the inn again. She knew it was him, she’d know the sound of his heavy footsteps, the growl of his cursing, and the slam of his hand anywhere. She’d know them forever.

“Open this door, you blighted woman, or I’ll-”

Gorim’s threat was interrupted by Alistair. “Do go on. Keep threatening her. I’m sure she loves it.”

The last thing Sereda needed was an audience to this drama. Swearing, she pushed herself off the bed. She crossed to the door and flung it open, just in time to see Gorim reaching for the blade on his hip and Alistair readying to grab his own.

“Stand down.”

Sereda didn’t need to raise her voice, her father had taught her to be a good commander. The very hint of quiet danger in her command steadied both men, although Alistair never could keep his damn mouth shut.

“Did you order a fine dwarven jerk direct from Orzammar?”

Gorim’s eyes blazed. Sereda grabbed his arm before he could reach for blade again, piercing Alistair with a disapproving stare. “I can handle this.”

“Course you can.” Alistair didn’t bat an eye. “You shout if you need help cleaning up the blood.”

And just like that, Alistair vanished. That left Sereda and Gorim on the threshold of her room. Gorim’s glare turned on her in the next heartbeat. “You fucking him?”

“And if I was?”

It was an empty taunt and she knew it. Sereda _could_ take Alistair, it would be _easy_ to turn his wide-eyed respect into lustful reverence, but nobody would satisfy her like Gorim.

Even the dark, intense anger in his eyes made her weak. Her knees wobbled and her core clenched in anticipation. She knew. She _knew_ what happened when she made Gorim that angry.

She could have stopped him. But Stone take her, _she didn’t want to._

He lunged for her, thick fingers tangling into her pale gold braids and dragging her into the room. Before she could even cry out in protest, his lips were on hers and her back was shoved against the door.

The touch of his beard. The taste of his lips. It ignited the fire in her again, just like he knew it would. _Damn_ him.

Sereda lifted her hands to shove him away, but Gorim had a warrior’s body, a warrior’s strength. He captured her wrists easily in his broad hand, wrenching them above her head and pinning her to the door. She thrashed beneath his grip and he chuckled darkly, pulling back to whisper against her skin.

“Princess. I think you’ve forgotten _who_ you belong to.”

 _Him_. She belonged to _him_. And he was _hers_.

“You _promised_.” It was a plaintive whine.

Something in his eyes turned sharp. Shattered. For a second, she could see bright, burning pain in his stormy eyes. His fingers tightened on her wrists and she knew she’d bear the marks.

“I promised to be by your side. I promised to serve. I _promised_ to avenge you.”

Avenge. Before she could question it, his hand was in her hair again, pulling her from the door.

He threw her onto the bed with all his strength. She barely pressed herself up on her knees before he was on top of her, twisting her head to the side with a steely grip in her braids.

“Princess.” His voice dripped into her ear like venom. “How could you think I’ve forgotten my promise.”

“You married…”

Her complaint was cut off by a loud smack of flesh on flesh, followed by bright, stinging pain. Even through her pants, his blow _ached_ , and she knew she’d bear the imprint of his palm.

“ _You_ didn’t listen to me.” He growled, pulling her hair back harder, looping the braids around his fist until she arched, helpless beneath him.

Fabric ripped and she felt the cool air of the room on her exposed ass. His rough fingers traced her smooth flesh with a degree of reverent worship that made her want to wail and sob. She pressed back into his touch with wanton desperation.

He lifted his hand away and brought it back with a fierce crack, making her cry out again. He kept his tirade up over her choked sound.

“I told you, your brothers would kill you. I told you they had no honor. I _told_ you to strike first. But no.” Another hard smack and she knew she’d be red and aching the next day.

“You don’t deserve the crown, Sereda.” Another blow, one that made her yelp.

“Bhelen _beat_ you.” His hand landed on her ass again with a sound _almost_ as loud as the moan that fell from her lips.

“And it’s a damn good thing. What would the Assembly do if they saw you now? Saw you with your ass in the air? Your cunt dripping for me?”

She shook her head in a breathless denial, but his mocking laughter cut right through her and his rough, harsh fingers impaled her without another word. She was soaked through, and all she wanted was to ride the fingers he shoved in and out of her.

“You like it, Sereda. Don’t lie to me. I know you, _Princess_.” He withdrew his fingers and punctuated each sentence with another blow that left her shaking, desperate. The last one was so loud she almost screamed, tears in her eyes as his fingers ran over her abused flesh.

“This is where you belong, Sereda.” Gorim’s voice turned gentle, his fingers soothing as they dipped between her legs to the warm, slick center of her. He found her clit and began to strum it mercilessly, one steely grip holding her head in place while he crowded over her.

“Bhelen tried to take you from me. I’d have burnt Orzammar to the ground in revenge. But you’re here. You’re here, and you’re _mine_. I can make you scream my name and nobody will come for my head. I can make you beg me to cum. Maybe I ought to send you brother a damn gift basket.”

He married _her_ for an ally. He married _her_ to avenge Sereda. She saw it now, saw it clearly, and she knew it didn’t matter. His wife could have the piece of paper, Sereda had no need for it.

“Gorim, please.” If he wanted her to beg, she could. “Please, please let me cum.”

“No.”

He withdrew his fingers from her aching clit and she wailed, clawing at the sheets. Gorim smacked her ass again before his hand withdrew and left her wanting, dripping like a duster slut onto the quilt beneath him.

She felt the head of his cock rub against her and shouted her delight to the ceiling right before he thrust inside her. He released his hold on her hair only to pull her up, flush against his back, his hands ripping away her bodice and shirt to ruthlessly cup her breasts.

“Maybe I’ll make you earn the right to cum on my cock, Princess. Maybe I’ll make you pay for leaving me.” His teeth sunk into her shoulder as he slammed his cock inside her, the blend of pain and pleasure exquisite. He soothed the wound with his tongue in apology, but his hips weren’t gentle.

Gorim was fucking her like he owned her. And finally, he did.

“My little Princess slut.” He cooed, twisting her nipples as she writhed on his cock. “There’s so many things I wanted to do to you. You’re going to love it, Sereda. You’re going to _beg_ me for every inch of what you deserve.”

That promise was enough to have her clenching on him, muscles tightening, so close to orgasm she could barely stand it. Gorim’s palm came down on her thigh with a sharp crack that made her scream.

“Don’t cum.” He ordered. “Don’t you dare cum. If you cum, I’m going to punish you. And I’m going to enjoy it.”

She knew he’d keep his promise. He always did.

Which is why she let go, her body jerking out of her control. He swore, sinking his teeth back into her shoulder until she screamed again, his thrusts becoming jerky before he spilled inside her welcoming, needy body.

She collapsed back against him, loose and warm, turning her head to nuzzle into the soft beard on his jaw and the warm hollow of his neck. Gorim chuckled, stroking a soothing hand up the curve of her stomach.

“Oh _Princess_.” He whispered darkly. “You’re going to pay for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sereda pays for orgasming without permission by being forced to orgasm over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your idea was so good. I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Beneath his broad hands, Sereda trembled. Her breath came in unsteady little gasps. Gorim released his tight grip on her lush thighs and ran them up her taut muscles. She whimpered, burying further into his neck, as his fingers moved mercilessly up to the globes of her breasts. 

Ancestors he had missed those breasts. Missed her curves. Missed the wild lust she inspired in him. 

More than that, he had missed how she would do _anything_ he asked. Bear any discomfort. Take whatever he gave her. 

“Princess…” He whispered, cupping her tits. “You should start begging.” 

“Gorim, please.” She begged so prettily, even muffled against his sweat slick skin. “Gorim, please, I’ll be good.” 

He chuckled, digging his fingers into the firm flesh of her breasts, plucking at the ripe buds until she choked on another moan. It was enough to make his softening cock twitch with the urge to fuck her _again_. 

“Stamina draughts.” 

She made a little, gasping noise of desire. Gorim frowned and pinched her nipples between his fingers _hard_. Her cry of pain mixed with pleasure pierced the air. 

“Stamina draught, Sereda. Focus.” 

She sought out his gaze, mouth opening. Her eyes were glazing over, the way they did back in Orzammar when he’d locked them in her room and made her do the most debauched things to prove her devotion to him. A tiny, pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. 

“In my traveling pack.” 

Instead of releasing his grip on her nipples, he tightened them further until she made a tiny, pathetic whine. Then he let her go, soothing the abused flesh with his fingers. 

“Good girl.” He murmured while she sagged back against him. He shifted slowly, letting his cock slip from her warm heat. Using his rough grip, he slid her onto the quilt. 

“Get the rest of your clothes off, Princess. Then lean up against the headboard, knees spread. Let me see that pretty cunt of yours.” 

He punctuated his demand with a filthy kiss, one that she melted into. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment, her taste, the scent of her arousal in the air. Something aching, but healing with every moment, pulsed sharply in his chest.

She was his. _He’d almost lost her._

Tenderly, he ran his fingers over her intricate braids before pulling away, pressing an almost chaste kiss on her forehead. “Knees spread.” 

She crawled to the top of the bed, her ass jiggling while she struggled to remove the ruined breeches tangled around her thighs. He stood from the low bed, removing his clothing and throwing it to the floor while he ambled to the gear stacked neatly beside the rickety chair. He looked over his shoulder as he knelt, his newly injured knee throbbing painfully. 

Sereda settled herself at the head of the bed, knees spread wide, letting him look at her little cunt. His seed was smeared on her skin and it made him even more desperate to fuck her again, and again, until his cum dripped down her thighs. 

“Touch yourself.” 

She complied in a moment, dextrous fingers eager to obey his whims. He watched her fingers dive into her slick center before withdrawing, circling her clit. She looked so beautiful, so _alive_ , he could have wept. 

Instead, he searched her pack until he found the draught he was looking for. He uncorked it with his teeth and downed it in a gulp before discarding the glass flask and standing. 

Sereda’s eyes fixed on him, hungry, fingers speeding up. He smirked. 

“You want to cum again, Princess?” Gorim taunted. 

“Yes.” She rolled her hips to meet her eager fingers, pale skin coloring with exertion. “Please, may I cum?” 

He paused, tipping his head to the side while he considered. Her fingers continued to pluck at her clit, her free hand squeezing one of those fine tits nearly as roughly as he would have. Her pale eyes sparked with desire. 

“Gorim.” Her voice broke on his name. “Gorim, _please_.”

“What’ll you give me to cum, Princess?” 

She sobbed in need. “Anything.” 

_Exactly_ what he wanted to hear. 

“Make yourself cum then, Princess. Then I’ll take what I want.” 

Sereda whimpered, but she didn’t question the order. She was always so sensitive after her first orgasm, so easily able to crest the second. The third. 

Gorim smirked and picked his breeches up from the ground, finding the runed device in his pocket and retrieving it while Sereda moaned his name. His eyes narrowed on her form, watching her tremble before she shattered again on her own fingers, falling limp. 

He grabbed her tunic and rolled it into a makeshift rope while he climbed back on the bed. She watched him beneath lidded eyes as he wrapped it around her thighs and knotted it tightly. 

His own tunic served to tie her arms behind her back. She was malleable as hot metal in his hands, fingers and thighs slick with her juices. He couldn’t help but pause to lick them clean. Then, when she looked like a present for his enjoyment, he produced the little runed stone. 

It was smaller than his palm and smooth except for the engraving etched within it. She looked at it through her lashes for a moment, perplexed. 

“Fine dwarven crafts, Princess.” Gorim murmured. “Although I wish we’d have gotten our hands on it in Orzammar.” 

“What is it?” She asked, a touch nervous. _Good_. 

“Something to make you scream.” He ran his free hand down her body again, taking it in. _His_. All his, to mark and _ruin_ however he wanted, with no price on his head. “Are you ready?” 

His Sereda had always been brave. She nodded, looking at him as he moved the stone between her thighs, pressing it against her swollen clit. Then he ran his thumb against the carving. 

It buzzed to life in his hands immediately, like he knew it would. Sereda’s blue eyes flew open, her mouth opening in a perfect circle of shock. He wished his cock was hard enough to take her mouth, but before he could finish the thought she _wailed._

Her thighs tried to twitch away, but he used his strength to pin her down while he watched her face. The initial shock turned to greed in a second, Sereda’s hips rising to meet the insidious device. She rocked against his hand, chasing her next orgasm, moans echoing in their room. 

“Go ahead and cum again, Princess.” Gorim offered magnanimously. “Cum as much as you like.” 

Sereda’s head dipped back, back arching. He followed every twitch of her wonderful body with the vibrating stone until she shuddered through another orgasm. Gorim watched with an indulgent smile. 

Then pressed the stone even more firmly against her aching clit. 

“Please!” Sereda cried out, trying to roll away, but he wouldn’t let her get away so easily. 

“You’ve been bad, Sereda. A spoiled princess, who thinks she can cum whenever she wants. So I’m gonna make you cum. And cum. I’m going to make you _beg_ me to stop.” 

“Gorim I can’t.” Even as she bit out the words, her body was trembling. She screeched his name as she came again, breaking out in a delightful cold sweat. Gorim’s cock swelled, the stamina draught doing its job. 

“You can and you’re going to.” He ordered cruelly, pinching one nipple until she sobbed through grit teeth. “Again.” 

Helpless, bound to his will and the toy buzzing between her legs, she screamed. He watched her fall apart again greedily, even as her whimpers turned pained. But there was cum on her thighs, cum dripping from her cleft. 

“Go ahead and scream, Princess.” He said gently as her eyes closed. “There’s nobody here to stop me. You’re _mine_.” 

And scream she did. He lost track, watching her take everything that buzzing toy gave her, her cries coming hoarse before they stopped coming all together, until all she could make were choked, needy whimpers that almost sounded like his name and please, over and over again. 

Until finally he ripped the toy from her, unbound her thighs, and sunk into her sopping cunt again, hauling her up by her tied arms. 

“Tell me you’re mine.” 

“Yours.” Sereda gasped as he hilted inside her. “ _Yours_.” 

Gorim smirked, slipping his hand around to the juncture of her thighs again. She shook her head, the word no falling from swollen, bitten lips as he stroked her clit. His cock throbbed, but he knew he could make it last this time. 

And he intended to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out some other [Black Emporium 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlackEmporium2020) fics and art while you're out and about!
> 
> I typically write dwarves. So many dwarves. Kinda lowkey obsessed with Varric Tethras. If any of that sounds like a good time, maybe consider my Tumblr [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Knight's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966440) by [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis)




End file.
